This invention relates to a method of preventing emesis in mammals. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of the known compound anti-8-N-methyl-piperazinyl-N'-carbonyldibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene and its pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts as antiemetic agents.
Antiemetic agents are useful in alleviating nausea and vomiting associated with common conditions such as motion sickness. These agents are also useful in preventing emesis induced in patients receiving radiation therapy or in patients undergoing various drug therapies in which emesis is a common side effect. Examples of drugs which frequently produce emesis are apomorphine used to treat Parkinsonism, cardiac glycosides used in the treatment of congestive heart failure and protoveratrine used to lower blood pressure. Concurrent administration of an antiemetic agent with these drugs often increases the dose of the drug which a patient can tolerate and allows therapeutic drug levels to be achieved.